My Life Published
by Queen of True Love
Summary: Bella and Edwards relationship is mysteriously PUBLISHED for the world to read. In a series -you guessed it- the Twilight Saga. How are they going to solve this little escapade? Rated T. Read and Review. I assure you It's different than the others!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Twilight. Therefore this is just a fan fiction; I'm just borrowing Stephenie's awesome characters. Set after Eclipse.**

_At the Cullen's house…_

We were sitting on the sofas in the big living room at the Cullen's house contentedly. Emmett was idily flipping channels through pay-per-view in hopes of catching something good to watch. Rosalie just sat casually next to him with a wistful look on her face. She must be brooding over her appearance again. Alice and Jasper were sitting in the love seat, their hands intertwined while drowning in each others eyes. So cute. Esme was weeding in the garden, humming lightly. Carlisle was at the hospital on an emergency call.

Edward and I, on the other hand, both sat in an arm chair, me on his lap. My head rested lightly on his shoulder, tucked under his chin. My Adonis was gazing happily at the wedding ring that I now wore. I was glad that I had pleased him. Seeing him happy made me happy. We had recently told Charlie and Renee about our engagement and surprisingly, they took it well. With the exception of Charlie turning an unhealthy shade of blue for a few minutes, but then calmed down. By that time, the entire town knew of it and just kept shooting glances at us and the ring.

We got used to it though. And life got better. Alice was finished with the wedding arrangements one month early. Now that all my worries have calmed a little, I picked up reading again. This reminded me that I needed another book to keep while Edward went hunting on those rare days every two weeks.

"Edward?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes love?" He replied, his voice musical.

"Can we go to the bookstore? I need another book." I raised my head to kiss his pale cheek.

"We can go now if you like." He said, kissing me ever so gently on the lips. I nodded, not breaking the contact. He did though, chuckling as he told Esme where we were going.

Every one else didn't move an inch, but I noticed that Emmet and Rosalie were nowhere to be found. Just as I was about to ask where they were, I heard a bang and a moan of pleasure come from upstairs. That answered my question fully. Blushing, I followed Edward into the car and set off driving.

"So what kind of book would you like?" Edward asked as we were nearing the local bookstore.

I shrugged before saying, "Whatever catches my eye. Want to help me?"

He nodded smiling as he parked the Volvo and got out to open the door for me. I muttered my thanks and linked my arm with his.

Nobody seemed to be in the store so it was extra quiet today. I spotted the Romance/Horror section and ran to it, pulling Edward along with me. Edward walked over to one end of the isle and I on the other. I started running my hands over the different spines of books on the shelf when I spotted three in a row, all black but each adorned a different drawing on the front. The first, Twilight, had too pale hands holding a shiny red apple. I couldn't help but notice the hands resembled my own. Shaking my head at the silly thought, I looked at the second one, New Moon. It had a white, wilting tulip tipped with blood red. The third, Eclipse, had a red ribbon, snapped in half; connected only by two threads.

They seemed to be meaningful sign so I read the summary for Twilight. I stopped, gasped, and dropped the books letting them fall with a magnificent thud. Edward noticing my horrified expression quickly asked what was wrong. I just shook my head and pointed to the floor. Edward, still bearing a worried expression picked up Twilight.

"Read the summary, Edward." I whispered still in shock. I leaned over his arm and read the summary with him, shaking the entire time. Hoping my eyes tricked me.

_Isabella Swan's move to Forks, a perpetually rainy town in _

_Washington, could have been the most boring move she's ever made. But when she meets the mysterious and alluring Edward Cullen, her life takes a thrilling and terrifying romantic turn._

"Oh Shit. Carlisle is _not_ going to like this." Edward said when he finished.

**Oooh, Wanna see what happens? Stay tuned for the next chapter! **

**Would you, dear readers, like me to go on with this story? If so, please review the story on how you like it along with your answer. Thnx! **

**Quote from the next chapter, "Sweet! We're famous?"**


	2. What are we gonna do?

** Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; I just play around with the characters a bit.**

**Hey! Thanks for reviewing everyone! Would you believe that this is my second fanfic? Any who, I'm really glad you guys- and girls – really like this story. I'm going to start now...**

After that shocking discovery, we immediately purchased the books and rushed over to the car. Edward began speeding, not caring for the speed limit as I sat down beside him hurriedly flipping through the books, not stopping at any particular excerpt. My eyes widened at each flip of the page, astonished at how we were in a book.

"Edward! Everything, everything is in here! Your secrets, my thoughts…" I whisper yelled.

"Your thoughts?" Edward asked gleefully, he had finally found an outlet to my mind blocking.

"Edward, FOUCUS!!" I yelled rolling my eyes at him.

He nodded before saying, "Don't worry, love. We will find a way to fix this." Reassuringly, he patted my hand as he parked the Volvo in the Cullen's drive way.

I unbuckled my seatbelt when I heard a knock on the car window. I turned to see who it was and ended up getting the crap scared out of me. There stood Alice, face pressed up against the glass, grinning madly with Edward standing right behind her, as surprised as I was. I looked back at the driver's seat only not to find him there. Stupid vampire speed.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme!!" Alice cried as I got out of the car. Of course, she would want the books; she must have seen this in a vision. I dropped my thoughts into her arms and she took off running into the house. Edward chuckled, lifting me in his arms before doing the same thing. I latched onto him as he sped into Carlisle's study, who was already reading the second book, having finished the first one.

The Cullens, having figured the situation, were all in there too. Edward gently sat in an arm chair, placing me on his lap, and wrapping his arms tight around me. I noticed Eclipse was in Alice's hand, who- as usual- was jumping up and down in her seat driving poor Jasper crazy with her excitement to a point where he couldn't stop bouncing his knee.

We all laughed slightly before being interrupted by Carlisle.

"This is not good. How- do you know anything about this?" he asked the confused vampires. His calm façade was slowly fading into worry.

We all shook our heads in disagreement, except for Emmett. Leave it to the goofy one to make a statement.

"Wait what's this about anways?"

"Let's just say we are known, my thoughts, and our relationship"-I looked at Edward, who was smiling but still worried-"your secrets" I answered him. Emmett's face lit up in excitement.

"Sweet! So we're famous?!" he asked again. We all looked at him like he was crazy which in a way he was.

Rosalie patted his arm before saying, "This is a bad thing, Emmett."

His expression immediately fell and took on the 'protective big brother' mode.

"Oooh, So who's head should I bash against the wall?" he said flexing his muscles and looking around with suspicious eyes, at us no less.

"Emmett! Don't be Stupid!" We yelled while Jasper calmed him down. I sighed trying to figure out who knew about us. Wasn't there a title on the book? I couldn't remember, so I got up off of Edward and walked over and picked up Twilight.

"There's no name, Bella. So don't bother." Alice concluded before I even laid my eyes on the book. She would know; she always does. I sighed, almost giving up hope.

"Then who? Who would know about us, this. Is it even possible?" Edward asked.

Carlisle sighed. "I don't know. For the first time ever, I don't know." He laid his head in his hands, shaking it from side to side. Esme got up to him, rubbing his back, always being the compassionate one.

All of a sudden, Alice froze in place, eyes glazed over. She was having a vision. We all tensed as her face unconsciously fell into an expression of despair. We waited and waited until she finally fell limp, Jasper catching her just before she hit the ground.

"Alice?!" Jasper yelled fear laced in his voice. She grasped her husband's scared shoulders gasping. She shook her head, kept shaking until she finally said," Its too late, its too late." She kept murmuring.

I rushed over to her, holding her face in my shivering hands." What do you mean Alice? What do you mean?" I asked her concerned. The entire family surrounded us now, Alice still being held tightly by Jasper.

"That book" she pointed at Twilight still in my hands "is published and has over a million copies around the world, harboring in more than twenty languages. Including being a bestseller in Italy. In other words, the Volturi know about it now and are damn pissed. And the entire town of Forks knows about it and is taking it quite and not so quite – well. We are screwed." She finished, I let go of her and she buried her face in Jaspers chest. I slid to the floor only to be caught by my Angel. We all sat there, right on the floor before Rosalie asked, "Oh God, What are we going to do now?"

None of us had the answer.

**Well that's the end of the second chapter. Review please, it sort of my juice to keep going. Did you like it? If you guys – and girls – want something specific to happen please put it in your review so I can choose the best idea to put in. I just wanna include you guys. NOW PRESS THAT TINY PURPLE BUTTON! You know you want to…Please?**


	3. The Author

**Hey Everyone! Please forgive me for not updating sooner, but here are the reasons why: I just started my freshman year of high school and have moved into a new house about an hour away. I also started this story while I was on vacation so I was coming back to CA, which didn't give me, time to update. I truly apologize so no flames please. I have run out of Ideas but I'll right Anyway! Have Fun! Hehe…**

The entire Cullen home was running a mock. Carlisle was sitting in a chair groaning with Esme at his side. Emmet was on the computer trying to find any sign of the authors name and whereabouts. Rosalie was soothing and encouraging Alice to hopefully have a vision of information while Jasper was sitting in the corner trying to cope with all the emotions running high. Poor Edward was pacing a hole through floor thinking of a solution to this fiasco. I was just sitting in a comatose state, Twilight in my hands, disbelieving the fact that all my thoughts and our secrets were written in minute detail.

"Alright. I think I have an answer." We all looked up at Edward, his hand resting on his chin.

" This author, whoever she is, must have some kind of super power for a human or is just vampire but then that wouldn't make any sense—"

He paused in mid sentence, his eyes glazing over as he read Alice's vision with her. Looking back and forth at the two blank faced 'siblings', I was slowly panicking my fried nerves more so than the already were.

Everyone stilled at this, anticipating the 'answer'. Minutes seemed like hours as we watched them.

"Oh. My. God!" Both Alice and Edward chorused together once they came out of the vision.

"What, What??" We all yelled

"The author is Stephenie Meyer. But she no longer exists. She _used_ to be a vampire but seems like the Volturi found out and…well…got rid of her."

"Emmett, Research her!" Edward said and immediately Emmett began typing furiously on the laptop.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked not wanting to know the answer.

"We will have a little trouble on Monday, but it's nothing you should worry about." He came over and kissed me softly on the lips before smiling at me in reassurance. But the way Alice was rushing around didn't exactly reassure me.

"I got it!" Emmett suddenly yelled. We all rushed over behind him to look at what he was talking about.

"Stephenie was a vampire and a known one at that – of course the humans didn't know about it- but she was famous. She wrote the books after getting a dream of Edward and Bella arguing about her humanity and decided to write it down. It's like she knew that she was going to die and wanted to let the world know about vampirism."

"Her power was dreams. Dreams that could find and tell information to her. But the question is if she was a vampire, how could she dream if she cant sleep?' finished Edward.

Alice answered. "That's because she doesn't sleep. It's like daydreaming." We all nodded in agreement.

"I guess we just have to go to school on Monday and try to act like nothing is wrong if that's even possible…" I said morosely. They agreed and went back to whatever they were doing, while Edward and I went up to his room to read the vile book.

**Hey, this is just a filler chappie cause I didn't have any ideas to contribute. I'll try to update sooner. Sorry to all those who didn't like the fact that Stephenie is a vampire, I Just got a little stuck and that was all I could think of. So please Review and tell me want you want to see. Your comments are my writing juice… no reviews no chapter….Jk I wanna try and make at least 20 reviews so that you guys can have another better chapter, I promise! Now press that purple button!**


	4. Together, always

**Again, I'm sorry for the long wait. I'm a big procrastinator so bear w/ me.**** So heres chappie 4!**

Bpov.

I blushed more and more red as Edward and I continued to read _Twilight_. Slowly as I read the book, I realized everything in here was known by me so I gave up reading and just settled to watching Edwards' reactions.

His expressions ranged from humor to anguish, pain, love, fury, and eventually settled on blank when he finished.

He gently laid the book onto the bed and looked straight into my embarrassed eyes.

"Stupid, shiny, Volvo owner?" he mused. "Was that truly the best thing you could come up with?"

I sat there, staring incredulously at him. Was he freaking serious? He just read my thoughts in a book no less and he's questioning my _comments of him?_ I just laughed.

"Well what else did I have to say? Got any suggestions?"

"Well not particularly— no."

"Exactly. And you still have two more books to read. and judging by the summery of the second book, it's not one huge memory that I would exactly like to relive."

He looked at me confused before he read the summery on _New Moon_, his eyes becoming pained as he did so. Sighing, he nodded and went to sit on the rocking chair, opening the book.

**(A/N: Due to so many requests for Edwards point of view, I decided to do it for your sakes!) Edpov.**

The book had started with Bella's 'birthday dream'. Quite normal for the beginning of a book.

Hearing Bella's thoughts were everything I had thought they would be. Surprising, self-less, and just…Bella. The last book left me completely elated at Bella's self-less love for me. It still surprised me to no end.

But _New Moon_ left me breathless. I had known that Bella had become lifeless when I was gone--as have I -- but I hadn't know that she had suffered to this extent. What I had imagined or what I had seen in the thoughts of others didn't do the justice of Bella's actual thoughts.

I cringed every time I read her pain, had to choke back a sob every time she hurt in the story. I had a new respect for Jacob then, even with his help of bringing Bella back to 'life' she had never truly recovered. Not even after we were reunited. I hated to think she still feels that way. I had to put the book down a few times from the amount of memories of that unfortunate time came running back to me.

I looked to Bella who was lying on the bed staring mindlessly at the ceiling. My Bella. How did I manage to leave this beautiful creature the way I did? Was I crazy? Surely I was more than that. Insane! Cynical! The pain I had caused!

Bella noticed I had stopped reading and turned to look at me. I quickly smiled hiding the pain and anguish in my eyes. She smiled back a blew me a kiss. In a mocking humor, I pretended to catch it and keep it my pocket. She giggled her bell like, heart thumping laugh as I returned to the book.

I had almost finished the book, of course, with the advantages of being a vampire; I had the ability to be a fast reader. The twenty fourth chapter: Vote. I read through it quickly remembering the time were we sat at the dining table in the mansion, voting upon Bella's mortality.

I laughed lightly, remembering how mad I had been to the fact my family and Bella ganged up against me. I recalled how angry Emmett had been with me for ripping his 6'' plasma T.V. Making me go buy another one. That wasn't a hassle only that I had to go to Korea to get it.

I closed the book in conclusion, sighing as I did so. I stood, placing the book on the chair in my place as I made my way back to Bella, who had rolled over to watch me.

The amount of love I had felt right then made me stop in my tracks only to stagger. Her eyes smoldered, dazzling me as they did so. I immediately went and laid beside her, scooping her up into my arms, nuzzling my face in her warm neck, brushing my mouth over her vein just slightly.

"Edward?" Bella whispered, moving a bit to look in my eyes her own smoldering still.

"Yes love?" I replied, my fingers tracing her full, warm lips.

"What's wrong? Was it the books, my thoughts?" She rambled, thinking my approach was because of this. I stared wide eyed, unbelieving. Still as selfless as ever.

"No, no love this has nothing to do with that! I just-- I'm just so sorry" I said giving in and letting my emotions show through.

"What do you-- Oh, that." She realized I was talking about the book.

I nodded gravely.

Immediately she furiously grabbed my face and placed a firm yet incredibly soft kiss on my hard lips, letting all her furious emotions flow through.

I was surprised enough that I didn't realize I was kissing back, all thought washed away by the intensity. The lust and perfume of her blood completely forgotten. I pulled her closer, going past our boundaries. I knew this was dangerous but I was so gone I didn't even think of that.

Bella touched my face, an indication to breaking the kiss. I pulled back, though not removing my arms from her, only bringing her closer.

"Edward…" She was gasping now. I touched my forehead to hers, a silent move for her to go on.

"Never, ever, ever, be sorry for what you did. What happened all happened for a reason. I think it happened for the better. Look where it brought us. The separation"—she winced, linking her arms tighter around me--"only made our relationship stronger, made us know each other better. I love you Edward. And nothing, nothing at all can or will ever change that. Never. That was just one chapter of our lives that we can get over, because we'll do it together." She finished, one hand tracing the planes of my face; her eyes full of love for me. _Me. _ The sick, masochistic lion.

She undoubtedly, dismissed all the melancholy thoughts of mine. Not knowing what to say to my fiancée, I simply kissed her, bringing her closer to me than ever before. A kiss so soft it had both of us gasping for more.

I had grown better at resisting her potent blood and at focusing on her more. So when she linked those long, fragile fingers into my hair, I didn't push her away instead did the same.

And right then, just right then, I knew that she was undoubtedly, absolutely right. We will survive it all and get over it together. _Together._ That thought alone had me kiss her with more passion than I ever had. Bella, _my _Bella was the light in my midnight. She was my Midnight Sun.

**Well then, that's it. I personally think this is a better chapter than the last; better written. **

**I hope I portrayed Edward's pov right so I need feedback peoples!! So review! I was re-reading New moon again so that partially helped. So tell me what ya think!! D**


	5. Authors Note Explanation

Authors Note:

Okay. I know you people want to shoot me for not updating in a number of months, and it's just wrong. I realized that if I'm going to write this, I'll need to update waaay more. So I'm sorry for making you wait this long buuut I will update for sure at least 1-2 chapters for you.

Tonight

So flame me if you will. But this chapter will rock and I'll make sure of it. just review and tell me what you want in it while I come up with some twists.

So be expecting a fifth chapter tonight.

Love,

Queen. /QTL… whateva you want to call me.


	6. Edward, We've Got a Problem

**A/N: Chapter 5 people! Here it is. Hope it's good. **

**Disclaimer: It's the sad truth people. I do not own Twilight *sniff-sniff* so now that I said that, you can't sue me for being an obsessed fan!**

**Still (Edward's POV)**

I laid there as the night slowly crept by, Bella having fallen asleep in my arms. She was so exhausted, with the books and the events of today. The sleep-talking part of the night had already passed and I had nothing to do.

My eyes wandered over Bella's semi-clean room, until they rested on a black book with a red ribbon on the side. I realized that I haven't read the third book in the series, so I quietly got up, not moving too much so that I didn't wake Bella. I sat on the rocking chair and opened the first page, my eyes skimming over Jacob's note…

**Bella's POV**

The rare sun streamed into the room as I came out of the bathroom. I had noticed that my fiancée wasn't where he usually was but instead a mere piece of parchment rested in his place. Clutching the towel higher over my breast, I ran and picked the folded paper up, my name scrawled elegantly on the front.

_My Love Bella,_

_I have just stepped out to change my clothes. I have read the last book last night. _

_I miss you now more than ever, but don't worry, Love; I'll be there to pick you up soon. _

_Until then, I love you_

_Your s, Edward._

It was sweet how he always left me notes so that I wouldn't worry. It was small things like this that made me constantly amazed and grateful for what I have. Sighing, I set the paper down in my little box of 'Edward notes' and went to change.

The minute I had set foot into the kitchen, a loud knock revertabrated through the empty house. I, of course, immediately knew who it was and rushed to the door.

And there he was, my Adonis.

"I'm you're Adonis, eh?" he chuckled the minute I opened the door.

"Uh, Ehhe. How'd you know?" my face was beet red and I stammered my words.

"You just said it out loud. So how is the love of my life this morning?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"Oh. I'm good actually. I missed you." I replied; bring my face up for a kiss. He complied, taking the kiss further than intended only to pull away. I pouted a little, while he chuckled and swept me off my feet. Literally.

"Ah! Edward!" I laughed before he set me down and walked us over to the couch.

I sat next to him and he played with my fingers, his expression blank. I realized that we were going to have to do something about the fact that we were now semi famous and when Charlie found out. Oh boy, Charlie. I forgot about how he was going to react to this.

"What are we going to do, Edward?" I whispered, worried. He looked up at me, his eyes smoldering with an emotion I couldn't name. He sighed.

"Well, when I got home, I spoke to Carlisle about this and he said to just act like nothing is different. And if things begin to become too much, we'll just have to act. Now about your father, I asked Alice what she thinks might happen and she saw that he wouldn't take the fact that you're engaged to a vampire badly. He might be a little upset, but it wouldn't be too bad."

"Alright." But then I remembered the Volturi, and school and the public. All those things we had to worry about. Crap.

"What about the Volturi!? And school? And the _public?!" _I yelled, on the verge of a tiny breakdown. I stood up and began to pace the room. Back and forth. Edward just looked at me, a bemused expression adorning his beautiful face.

"Hmm, good point. Well then, we could go over to Italy and say that we had nothing to do with this, at the same time completely sucking up to Aro, having the blatant hope of him not killing us all and cheerfully burning our pieces. But hey at least we'll be together until death do we part. Literally. As for school and the public, we could just walk around like dumb movie stars who know what they're doing while showing off our 'super' powers. I like it. Sounds like a plan."

I immediately stopped pacing. I looked over to him incredulously shocked. Okay, I officially think that we've all gone crazy, my schizophrenic fiancée and the struck dumb girlfriend. I can see it now, the headline gleaming angrily on the press pages. Huh. Funny.

"Seriously Edward, really?" I asked, the tone in my voice no doubt questioning both our sanity. He simply got up chuckling, making his way over to me.

"Seriously? No." he turned serious then, wrapping his arms around my waist securely. "The school and public I'm not really worried about. But the Volturi is a completely different story. If they come to question us, that would be fine. But one problem is that you're not a vampire yet, so that would definitely mark us with the black spot. They would no doubt want to have you-" He swallowed "-dead, and along with the rest of us."

I gasped and clutched his shirt, resting my forehead on his toned chest. I couldn't bear the thought of him gone at the hands of the Volturi, more less Jane. He held me close, burying his head in the crook of my neck. We had stayed like that for a while, until Edwards phone buzzed furiously in his pocket.

He pulled it out, not bothering to look at who was calling. "Alice." He said into it.

I was close enough to see how the conversation was going. It wasn't much either, just a few words that struck me cold.

"What's wrong Alice?" Edward asked.

Silence.

"Alice?" he said again, only this time to be greeted with Emmett's blank tone in the receiver.

"Edward, grab Bella and get your Vampire but over here. We got a problem."

Oh man.

**A/N: So there you go. Ch.5. Evil of me to be leaving you on a cliffy but… an author's gotta do what an author's gotta do. **

**Now some explanations.**

**The reason I had made Stephenie Meyer a vampire is because it flows with the plot I'm working with. Her name wasn't on the books because when she wrote it, she just wanted vampirism and the Cullen's known, not her. Eventually the Volturi found out, but it was too little too late. Hehe complete credit to JoJo. Hehe. Yeah, so they killed her. But only after the books were published. So unfortunately I wouldn't be doing Breaking Dawn.**

**Although I'm thinking about it. **

**So I hope that clears it up. And I try to update every weekend, at least two short chapters or a 1 long one.**

**Have a good evening and happy New Year!!!!**

**Read and review, I kind of need it to keep going! =D**


	7. Solution

**Okay. Okay. I know I'm evil. Forgive me. But I'm finally fit to do this. Alright; I'm making this SUPER long to make up for lost time. Hope you like it. This long one is a promise to update more often. I have **

**A lot of twists for you, my loves. Now carry on!**

BPOV

By the time we arrived at the Cullen's house, I was pretty shaken up. Alice was on the couch, utterly motionless. Edward strode towards toward Alice, and sitting by her.

"Alice, are you alright?" Edward worried.

"Hm? Oh, yes. I'm quite alright, but Bella is not." She answered gravely. Edward's eyes immediately widened in fear. I just sat there, my emotions so completely haywire that not even Jasper nor myself could make out what the hell I was feeling. Emmett began pacing, while Rosalie looked shocked, for lack of a better word, muttering what sounded like foul cuss words.

Carlisle stood from his perch on the armchair. He walked over to the crowded bunch of us around Alice and began to clarify.

"Alice saw a vision. One about the Volturi, as they have decided to visit us sometime three months from now. They chose to give us time for us to calm things down here, calm enough so as that they don't believe it anymore. But I have the strongest feeling that that should be impossible. The time is the good news, whereas the bad…well that's completely different. When they had made the decision, they knew that Alice was watching so they included a condition to a peace treaty they had come up with. When they would come to check on the progress we make, whether good or bad, they would not harm the humans, so long as Bella is a vampire. I know—"

"No! Absolutely not Carlisle. We can't do it. It would endanger her life, and the town would go into an uproar. We don't need more than we can carry." Edward shot up from his seat, making his way desperately beside me to hold my hand. Carlisle turned to face the both of us, pain-stricken.

"Yes, I understand that Edward, but they would-no, they will- kill her if she is not up to the conditions when they arrive. And believe me Edward, the death that they have planned for her is not a painless one. I suggest that after we explain ourselves to the school, and the town, that we should commence in her transformation immediately."

Esme sat, gasping in horror. Emmett stopped pacing to stare angrily at the wall, as Rosalie stood to comfort him. Jasper, the peace-maker, sat lawfully by his ever motionless wife, sending calm waves into the room, as an effort to keep our heads together.

Edward's shoulders fell heavily in surrender to Carlisle, resting his head onto my shoulder, muttering 'I'm sorry' over and over. I raised my hand to stroke his hair as I thought.

If I had become a vampire by the end of two months, if I had reasoned with the townsfolk to agree with the Cullen's, persuade them enough to actually like them, then all should be well.

But what about the wolves?

"I already spoke to them. They had no choice but to agree. Jacobs love for Bella had persuaded them enough to fight by our side. All the way throughout." Alice answered my unspoken question, raising her eyes up to mine own, a determination gleaming furiously in them. She was going to take complete charge.

Edward raised his head up to stare at her, a new hope in his posture. His face brightly lit with a grin, the rest of the Cullen's equally doing so.

"That is a fabulous idea, Alice." He stood up and began pacing in the same spot Emmett had a short while ago.

"Jasper, can you start creating fliers announcing a town meeting at the town hall, for tonight at six thirty in the evening sharp?" Jasper shot up and ran over to the computer at the end of the room. I looked confusedly around, as Edward started assigning jobs to each Cullen Family Member.

"Emmett as soon as Jasper is done with the fliers, I need you and Rosalie to go and post them everywhere around the town, which should be a couple of minutes. Alice, I need you to call the police station while Bella and I confront Charlie, to persuade everyone to meet. Carlisle I need Esme and yourself to go to the hospital and do what you do, while telling everyone the news. Sound good?" Edward finished, as all of us nodded. I stood and slightly kissed his cheek, smiling reassuringly into his eyes. He smiled back and took my hand, heading toward the Volvo.

"We'll meet at Bella's at five!" he called over his shoulder, to everyone, who was all furiously working faster than I've ever seen them do.

I unlocked the door and walked inside. Edward followed and locked the door behind him. Setting the keys down onto the table by the living room, I looked up only to find my father sitting expressionless on the sofa. Not saying anything, I grabbed Edwards hand and sat down opposite Charlie.

"Hi dad." I asked timidly. He remained expressionless.

"Hello Bella." He said, his eyes flitting between Edward and me. I looked up at him and he stared forward, only acknowledging my turn with a nod of his head. I took that as a sign to talk so I did.

"So Dad, I heard you learned about the book. Um…I-I"

"There isn't anyone in this town that has not heard about it. I was slightly shocked to say the least, but not entirely. I walked into the station today, only to gain looks from my deputy. I just need a full conformation before I finally except this. Now, here's the thing Bella. I borrowed the books from Mrs. Lewis, the secretary, at the station and looked them over to understand your relationship. I still don't understand it but it is beginning to make sense. I just would have never thought that Jake and the boys were wolves." He started right to the point.

"I'm going to ask some questions and I need you to answer them truthfully. Can I have your word on it?" He asked as he stood up, placing his hand on his hips.

"Anything you need Charlie." Edward answered, lying back on the couch. I couldn't speak so I just nodded. Charlie muttered a 'good' under his breath before the investigation began rolling.

"Now Edward, is it true you can read minds?"

"Yes, I can." Edward smiled.

Charlie started pacing back and forth, back and forth.

"Hmm, what am number am I thinking of now?" He asked.

Edward smiled wider and answered a confident, "13."

"Eh, lucky guess. What am I thinking of now?" He stopped to stare at him. Edward chuckled.

"You're thinking about that fried fish in the freezer that Billy sent you. And angry that it's raining outside which means you can't grill it."

Charlie just stood, flabbergasted as his face turned an embarrassing shade of red. He was quite the site actually.

"Well, I stand corrected." He continued. "I obviously see that you truly love each other, so I have no problem with that—" I was perking up by the minute here "—so I'm over it. Now onto the serious matters. The Volturi and Victoria. How do we solve that, Edward?"

Edward visibly tensed, unhappy by the turn of the conversation. "Well, Charlie, we will take it as it comes. I have arranged for fliers to posted, announcing a town meeting in the town hall. Alice is calling the station as we speak to round up everyone for it at 6:30. And my parents are at the hospital. As for Victoria, Alice should keep an eye out for her, if you get my meaning. I was actually hoping if you could get the wolves and Billy to come for the meeting to help with the townsfolk."

Charlie immediately nodded his face grim. He paced a little more before deciding on the armchair to my left.

I took in a deep breath before I nudged Edward.

"You need to tell him about the Volturi, he deserves to know." I whispered. His jaw tightened as he looked at me with scared, heart breaking love in his eyes. He nodded before turning to Charlie.

"Charlie." Edward called. Charlie looked up, stared at him right in the eye. "The Volturi _have_ decided to come and patrol in a few months. They had told us that they wouldn't massacre the town only if …only if…"

"Only if what, Edward?" Charlie pressed.

"Only if Bella becomes a vampire within the three months they have given us." Edward declared.

And Silence. Nothing. It was as if Charlie was not there.

"Dad.....Dad?" I asked.

Nothing.

After a few more shakes of the motionless chief police, I yelled, "Charlie!"

He immediately jumped up, and began to throw a fit.

"What the hell do you mean make her a vampire?! Are you nuts? No, absolutely not! NO, NO, NO! I- no. that's my final answer no. Vampire?! This is completely insane…." The rest was drowned out by his fury, which in turn fueled my own. I shot up from my seat.

"Dad, I have to do this. If I don't the entire town, including you and me would be massacred. No one and I mean no one would survive. We could fight, but it's a more likely chance for us to lose. Besides, you've flipped through the books; you should know that I have wanted this for a while. I'll do it, whether you approve or not! But I'd prefer doing it with my father's blessing. Dad please." I added the last part in a softer voice, letting my emotions show through for a second. Angry and sad tears were already streaming down my face as Edward's arms wrapped around my waist from behind. Charlie continued to flit his eyes between us, his filled with soul-tearing sadness. He sighed as he nodded.

"I just don't want to lose you Bells." He whispered, his eyes swimming with tears.

"Oh Dad!" I walked out of Edwards arms into my fathers and I held him with all I had, putting all my unspoken love into the hug. Tears were falling from both our eyes now. "You'll never lose me dad, I'm always here. I love you." I reassured.

"I love you too Bells." He pulled away and kissed both of my cheeks. He backed up, blushing now at the show of affection and after clearing his throat, he headed toward the door. "Well then, I'm going to use the car radio to make the announcement and I'll call Billy. Besides, I've always wanted to use the humungous speaker in the car; it's just this town so boring there is never any need."

Edward and I chuckled as he shut the door behind him and cop car's siren began to ring.

I turned to face my fiancée, only to be greeted with a soft kiss.

"You were great, Bella. It will be fine. You'll see. I love you." Edward said. I smiled, not letting it reach my eyes.

It's easier said than done, though.

**Well then, I did it. I hope you like it. **

**I have many twists in store for you all. I'm so sorry that I took so long, but I was busy fulfilling my new year's resolution; to get good grades. Well I reached that so now I have time to update for my readers! **

**The town meeting is in a few hours, and the wolves are joining. It starts once everyone settles in but one last uninvited guest comes through and surprises everyone. **

**What will happen with Bella, and who's the visitor?**

Read and review my loves!

QTL~


	8. Unexpected

**Here you go my loves! I'm sorry I took so long but here it is –Finally-**

**Enjoy!**

It was already five o'clock when Alice arrived, and had just begun bustling around when everyone else saves for Carlisle and Esme arrived. Edward and I, who have been sitting on the couch, got up and joined everyone else.

"Yeah, so all the fliers are up, we sped around so no one really saw us. It's all goooood!" Emmet was the first to speak. Rosalie stood behind him, her hand on his shoulder.

"Alright. Good. Good. I went down to the police station and I must say the receptionist wasn't very mean. But anyway, I have already got the town hall open and I met up with Charlie on the way back and he said that he spread the announcement and while I passed the hall everyone was already going in. So they should be there at the designated time." Alice piped up next, saying all this close to vampire speed that I had to scrunch my face needlessly to hear what she was saying.

"Everyone's emotions are ranging from angry to confused to scared to nervous all at the same time. Makes me wish everyone else was like Bella. Calm and collected." Jasper sighed as he wrapped his arms around Alice. Edward just smiled and told him it should get under control soon.

I snorted back. "Me? Calm and collected? You must off your rocker Jazz. I'm more than almost hysterical right now." I ran my hand through my hair and held Edwards own with my other.

Emmett looked up at the clock on my mantle before he announced, "Uh, Guys? I think we should be getting to the hall right about now. It's 5:25." Rosalie was already pulling him out the door before he finished his sentence. Alice silently nodded and headed after them, but not before she yelled behind her, "Don't be late!"

Edward sighed and picked me up his beautiful eyes shining with weariness. "Ready, Love?"

"No." I squeaked as we rushed down the few roads that took us to the hall. As we came closer, I noticed the various cars lined up in the parking lot and on the side streets. Light was pouring through the open oak doors, guarded by weary, stern-faced werewolves. Human form, of course.

Edward put me down and we walked inside only to be greeted with an eerily silent town of Forks. I held my head up and lead Edward to the podium at the front. As I looked at everyone, I realized this town isn't as big as it really seems. And ever more surprising was that I knew every single person.

Charlie was sitting at the front next to a grim faced Billy, smiling encouragingly. The Cullen's were all lined up behind me except for Edward beside.

The small murmurs began as the last few people rushed in pink cheeked and sat down at the last pew before settling down and I decided to get this over with.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I realize what is going on is most certainly not normal and that you are frightened." I gulped and held Edwards hand tighter. "But please let me assure you that with the protection of the Cullens and the Quileute's that you are, and will be safe."

"Rubbish!"

"That's BS!"

"They'll massacre us!"

"Why should we trust you?!"

Yelled outbursts filled the hall as some people pumped their fists in the air. Only the fact alone that they won't listen got me to bluntly come out at them.

"Okay people!" I got out from behind the wooden podium and went to the front of the stage, Edward stayed back. "Listen up. Now you all know what they all are, the men in the back and the Cullens and let me tell you, they are THE safest people you have here right now. We have a wild vampire on the loose with an army full of newborns, and the Volturi on all of our tails. And I'm positive you know which Vampire I'm talking about. Victoria rings a bell?"

They all eventually shut up after I repeated her name. I figured, obviously they knew of her from the latest book, New Moon. I continued.

"The Volturi contacted us, so to speak, and demanded a few things." I looked back at Edward who stood as expressionless as the others even if his eyes encouraged me on. "By the end of three months from today, they will arrive. They made a treaty with us (the Cullens, Quileutes and I) that they would harm no one in this town so long as this secret is not spread to anyone outside of this town whatsoever. If it is, we will all be victims of their punishment. The only condition is that I become a vampire by the end of these three months, or else it's a bad turn for all of us." I finished quietly.

And Silence, two seconds next, the uproar began.

"HELL NO!" that was mike.

"Are you stupid Bella? How will you stay around here without risking us all?" said selfish Jessica.

"Are you sure Bella?" Angela was next.

Before I could answer all of this, Emmett came up beside me and blew the loudest whistle I had ever heard. And they all settled once again.

"Now listen here. If you would all like to live to see the next year, you need to zip it and accept it. If she doesn't become a vampire after this meeting tonight, in this hall, the consequences will be terrible. Right now the only reason your safe is because we're here." Emmett said, earning shocked stares from everyone in the room including us. "Everyone is going to stay in one place in the hall where we can protect you until the problem is eliminated. Should anyone need to leave, they will need a buddy and either a vamp or wolf with them."

"So your saying you're going to change Bella here?!" Someone piped up. I recognized it to be the waitress, Linda form the diner. Emmett looked back at me and I nodded.

"Yes, that is correct." He answered quietly.

Slowly, everyone's face creased as they nodded, slowly accepting what was happening. I saw the youngest Quileute boys slip out of the hall to head back for La Push and keep watch. The Cullens and the Wolves spread out in the room taking corners, as Edward came up behind me and got me down the stage.

"You did wonderfully love. It'll be fine. Alice just slipped out to get some supplies for everyone and Jasper to get some airbeds. She surmises that we might be here a while. We're going to take you to the corner behind a screen to get on with the transformation. Carlisle is bringing it and some morphine in right now from his car." Edward whispered in my ear as we walked over to an empty bench.

Everyone got up and started to stretch and walk around to converse. As quick as a snap everyone seemed to bury the meeting in the back of their minds, going on about business like usual only with the disadvantage of staying in one spot. All the students and teachers of Forks high stayed away from the Cullens and I not wanting to deal with anything.

Carlisle walked in from the back door beside me, the big, sickly green screen in his hand, and his travel bag in the other. He silently set it up as I watched him, before turning to me and asking me if I was ready. I nodded without hesitation and stood. Just as I was about to get behind the green thing, the wolves began to growl furiously.

Edwards head whipped up and every one of the undead and the alive froze. The room grew silent. All the humans looked at each other and us. Some fearfully, some curiously.

"Edward? What's going on?" I asked, taking his arm to my waist and looked into his eyes. They were filled with fear for me and anger for something else. He only gently pulled me behind his broad back and said, "Stay back, love."

I nodded and looked the direction everyone else was looking. The wolves backed up enough to circle the people as the great oak doors opened torturously slow. A ferocious growl unhesitatingly broke the silence from Jasper as he immediately pulled Alice behind him. I noticed that soon every man in each couple was doing the same this to their partners as a means of protection.

"Jasper?" Alice asked timidly from behind him. He just nodded his head toward the door and growled louder.

"Well, well, well. Do thou still have thy tempest mood, my dear Jasper? Or had I hoped too much to think otherwise?" A soft, tinkling voice echoed through the hall, sending gooseflesh onto everyone's arms and neck.

A soft, beautiful woman clad in nothing but a snow white colored dress that reached the floor, walked into the room. Jaspers growls were the loudest one in the room now. The breeze lifted the woman's long, wavy, dark hair slightly from her shoulders, making here ruby red eyes shine viciously.

Her red, full lips lifted into a remembering smile. "Jasper darling, why so serious?" she cocked her head as she laughed heartily.

Jasper said none but one word, his tone laced with murder and malice, terrifying everyone in the room.

"Maria."

**Aha! 4 pages! **

**So there you have it my dear readers. Review please! **

**I had Emmett show off a little in this one because all other fictions seem to make him look stupid. We need to pay tribute! Lots more coming in! Woo hoo!**

**I decided it to be the first two books that had come out so far. Hope it clears some confusion. This is not my best yet it is still an update.**

**Review my loves.**

**QTL**


	9. Pain

**Update!**

**BPOV**

"Hm, so you remember? Good, which means this would go by faster." This was a different voice who spoke this time, only one I remember too well.

"Ah, patience now, Victoria, we were only just reunited!" Maria reprimanded her. The sound of her name immediately emmited growls from any who could in the room.

The wolves pushed the people in the hall even further back into the room, in a means to protect them, making most of the vampires in the front. Just beyond the door, I could see others, malficient red eyes glinting in the laight of the hall, snarls revertebrating with the others growls. It was a scary sight.

"Sam get everyone out! Through the back, you and all the wolves!" That was ever the first time I had ever heard Carlisle command something so reverently, enough so that Sam immediately obliged. This, of course, caused the newborns ripple in movement to attack the humans, were it not for Maria's order to stay back.

Slowly, the people of Forks were slowly being ushered out and the sound of their frightened foot steps could be heard heading to the forests, the wolves behind them in the wolf form. Jacob was the only one who stayed.

Now Maria and her newborns were fully into the hall, facing the Cullens, Jacob and myself. I was being flanked by Jacob and Edward, next to Carlisle and Esme, followed by Jasper and Alice who was trying to refrain her husband from following through on an attack. Rosalie and Emmett were also in the same position.

"Why are you here, Maria? What business do you have here?" Jasper struggled to make words through his anger.

"Why, to bring you back, dear. What else? Come now, do not tell me you don't desire this life again! I can see it in your eyes, you can't lie to me Jasper Whitlock! I created you! I would know!" Her ruby eyes filled with ferocity, and her army coiled back.

Digressivly, this had turned into an argument between the two.

"Jasper…" I could only hear the faint sound that Alice called. Her hands along his shoulders, her eyes looking up at his stone, scared face. That was one of the first times I had seen her so scared. I turned to look to Edward, who was a having a quick silent conversation with Carlise. I knew from the look in Edwards' eyes that I would have to go through this transformation here without the morphine. I suppose that explained why Jacob was there.

"No, Maria. You do not know me. You never have, and never will. My time is here now, with Alice, with this diet. Nothing you can do will change that." Jasper whispered, looking her in the eye.

"_This diet?_ You coward! Have you stooped so low as to choose a beggers food?! Shame you Jasper Whitlock!"

"No Maria, I have chosen love over a life of murder!" He yelled back at her.

After that everything went by too fast. Maria shrieked, charging toward Jasper; Newborns following eagerly. Jasper and the rest of the Cullen's did the same, except for Carlisle, Edward and Jacob.

"Edward NOW!" Carlisle yelled, he glanced desperately at his son.

Edward looked me in the eyes, and for a moment all the world disappeared. His eyes said it all, and I smiled and whispered my consent. A last kiss, and before I knew it, fire was surging through my veins, blocking out all thought and sight.

There was a faint feeling of heavy breathing, wind rushing by and tears on my chest; the sound of thunder and screams of battle and pain before I blacked out completely.

**Well then, there you have it. Hope it was satisfying enough! I didn't update sooner because of Summer school and homework and what not but what can I do? Hehe.**

**QTL**


	10. No!

**Again, I apologize for the wait. I have recently decided to let this story take its course. On it's own. If you still are my readers, well flame all you want! **

**Here you go: It's full of lots of events. Hehehe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. *Curls in a ball and cries…***

EPOV

Cries of battle could be heard for miles around. We were all in a battalistic mayhem. Maria was ripping anyone apart that was in her way like it was chirtmas morning. I detached the newborn that was on me and stood up.

Bella was in my thoughts so much I couldn't concentrate on what to do next. Emmett as if sensing this yelled in my direction.

"Edward! The fire!"

I look at him ripping a few newborns in one go, beside Rosalie, who of course enjoying this killing fest. When I got my bearings, I ran to the corner cupboard in the hall and pulled out the gasoline bottle, beginning to spread it from there. Once it covered most of the room, I let the match go and watched the fire spread.

"Get out! Get out now!" I yelled and ran in the direction of Alice, who was being out numbered by some crazed newborns. Quickly freeing her, I lugged her over my shoulder and yelled once more.

"Edward! Put me down you brute!" Alice pounded on my back as I flew across the hall and out the door, everyone else in following.

"Out of all the years we've been together, you chose now to protest and call me a brute?" I replied and set her down on the ground about a mile away from the now burning town hall. The sky was grey and overcast, mimicking the day. I gazed around us, as if seeing us for the very first time.

Emmett was grinning, his shirt disheveled yet he paid no mind. Rosalie stood behind him, her hand on his back gazing grimly in the distance, clasping Esme's hand who looked the same as her daughter. Carlisle had tired eyes and sad face; as it hurt him to look at the horror. His stance fraught with worry and utter disdain.

I seeked Jasper but had not found him, instead I saw Alice, panic stricken and worried worse than a mother would be.

"Where's Jasper?!" She mouthed, unable to speak. Just then, as if to answer her question, snarls and cries erupted from the door of the building, the fire a ring around Maria and Jasper.

Maria leaped at him, her hands shaped as claws and scratching his already scarred face. He shoved her off and twisted her around, shoving her to the ground. She craftly jumped out of his grip and held him from the back, her hold slightly stronger because of the human blood that ran through her veins.

"You cannot win Jasper, I am forever stronger than you. For I do not choose to be weak _like you!"_She shrieked in his ear and twisted him round to face us, and bore her eyes straight into Alices'.

"Jasper!" Alice cried and ran to attack Maria.

"No! Alice!" We shouted all at once, me catching her arms and holding her back.

"NO, no Edward let ME GO!!! JASPER!"

"Alice its no use, you'll only get yourself killed!" I tried to reason with her, but to no avail. She struggeled and then froze like the stone she was when Maria finally spoke to her.

"He is mine now you little Pixie. Hm! He left, and fought well but he cannot stay away for long. Say your goodbyes!" She lowered her mouth to Jasper's ear and whispered loud enough for all to hear. "If you attempt to escape, or if your lover is to follow you, be sure of her death that will result." She looked up again, her eyes burning with death, red with blood.

And just vanished.

"NO!" Alice screamed peircingly, the sound mingling with Jasper's roar. Collapsing in my arms she looked up; her eyes blank with a vision.

"Go to Bella. Go to Bella!" I stood there in shock until she grabbed my collar. "Go you fool!"

Gasping, I dropped her into Emmett's arms and raced in the direction of Bella's screams. I faintly heard Carlisle's footsteps behind me or the roaring fire. I didn't hear Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Alice make their way home, or even anything else.

All I knew was Bella.

I looked up and saw a flash of orange, only to dismiss it as a wayward flame attempting to catch a life.

EdellaEdellaEdellaEdellaEdella

BPOV

My body was on fire. There simply was no other way to say it. I was burning.

I felt like a salem witch, burning alive at the stake for a crime wrongly accused. The only difference being that it was for everyone to see, to see the burning happen from inside out.

Suddenly my toes numbed. The numbness creeping up my feet to my legs, from my legs to my hips and higher. Slowly and tortuously I began to lose feeling in everything I've known, hearing a sudden slience that I had only now realized was there. My screams were not to be heard, as if my mouth was clamped shut, forcing me to here nothing but the beating of my dying heart.

_Thump thump, thump thump thump, thump thump, thump thump, thump, thump, th…._

It was a deafing roar cut short and now I heard….

Nothing.

No screams, no heart beat, no sound. And then I knew I was dead. I was finally immortal.

Edward.

**Alright. **

**I know, it is the most horrible chapter in the history of chapters. I'm sorry. I tried to do something though.**

**Which brings up the case; **

**Would anyone like to be my Beta? Please?**

**Flame if you will! It is your right. =D *nodnod***

**Review and tell me what you think, **

**QTL**


	11. Devastation

**Bella: Oh my gosh! Edward!**

**Edward: What? What happened?**

**Bella: QTL finally has a chapter, and it was under a month!**

**Edward: *Shock.* **

**QTL: Now, now. You all know I own Twilight. =D**

***They all round on her* **

**QTL: Okay! Okay! I take that back! I don't own Twilight.**

***They all smile.***

**Okay ladies and gentlemen, I have decided on an official Beta.**

***Drum roll* **

**The Vampires Assistantt...If you'll still have me. =)**

**I have taken some of my reviewer's ideas into account and I think some may be based on them. So most of the credit will go to them. You know who you are, =)**

**So on with the story.**

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking against the bright light. Or what seemed like bright. We were in the forest, I could tell that much by the canopy of trees above me and the rough bed of leaves beneath me. I heard no noise other than quiet dry sobs and sounds of comfort. I felt everything, from the trees swaying gently by the breeze that blew, to the very texture of the forest floor. It felt…liberating. Refreshing.

"Umph…Ed-Edward?" My voice sounded like silk, smooth and soft, with a musical ring to it. It shocked me slightly.

"I'm right here, Love." He said, slipping his hand into my new indestructible one. It wasn't cold as I remembered but warm, sort of like a soft breeze on my skin, which apparently was the same temperature as his.

I shifted my sights to him, only to be shocked out of my wits again. He was more beautiful than I recalled. What had my human eyes been missing? I could see every crevice and plane of his face, every smooth line on his lovely mouth. The mouth that was turned up in that favorite, crooked smile of mine.

"Hi." I said, trying out my new voice. He broke into a breathtaking grin, lifting me up and hugging out whatever life that was left in me. I laughed returning the embrace whole heartedly. We were alone in a small clearing, and with my new senses, I could neither hear nor smell anyone or anything for miles around. When he let go of me, we stood, me wobbling slightly and tying to get used to the new feeling of vampire.

I felt much lighter, as if a weight was lifted from my shoulders, and I noticed something blatantly different. My hair, which used to reach beneath my shoulder blades, now fell as long as the small of my back. I also grew two inches, making my 5'4 a 5'6 now. Well, according to what Edward told me as he took my hand.

"I feel so different. So free!" I broke into a smile as I jumped on my fiancée, unabashedly kissing him. I felt a chuckle rumble beneath my chest, as he broke away.

"You look beautiful, Bella. I must say I think this life suits you." His eyes bore into mine.

"Isn't that what I've been telling you?"

He nodded then turned serious. "Bella, do you feel a burning in the back of your throat?"

I thought for a second and nodded. "There is."

"Well, then. I suppose a hunting trip is called for." He smiled and set me down, and holding only my hand, he began to run, effortlessly pulling me along. I kept pace with him, no longer human running but moving at his speed.

Everything flew past my eyes, nothing blurry even for a second. As I ran I could see it all, the bugs on the tree trunks and the ants on the floor. It amazed me how instinctively I dodged the trees and bushes, not once smacking into anything.

"This is amazing!" I said over the wind. I knew he could hear me just fine.

"You haven't seen anything yet ,love!" he replied and before I had time to think, he had me jumping from tree to tree, the world nothing but a landscape beneath us, flying like massive eagles. I let out an exhilarated laugh, adrenaline pumping my empty veins, the thrill of not being afraid to fall overwhelming me.

We slowed until we approached a clearing of elk and mountain lions. Moving cautiously, Edward guided me alongside him, ducking beneath a few bushes.

"Take your pick, darling. It's all yours." He told me, his demeanor full of love. I doubtfully looked to the clearing, the question evident on my face.

"Oh don't worry, Bella. There are no humans around whatsoever, so you can allow your instincts to feed you. Just breathe and let go." His voice coaxed me into breathing evenly and slowly.

Immediately I felt the difference.

I could smell everything, Roses and tulips, elk and mountain lion. All thought escaped me and I was driven my nothing other than the burning of my throat. Without feeling, I attacked the lion, which put up a rather good fight until I sunk my teeth in. Thick blood rushed down my throat, filling me with nothing I've ever had before. By the time I was done, Edward sat by an oak, already finished.

"I have to say, you're a natural." He smiled and walked over to me, giving me what looked like Alice's shirt. Confused, I took it and looked down at my own top, which was dirtied with mud and blood. Understanding, I stripped my shirt then and there, replacing it with the baby doll Alice gave me.

When I discarded the shirt, burying it under an ant hill, I looked up to see Edward with something that looked like love and passion in his eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that, we have to get back and you certainly aren't making this easier, love." He backs me into a tree, his arms caging me in. I realized that we didn't have any boundaries now that I wasn't breakable. The thought sent shiver down my spine as Edward inched closer until our breaths mingled. I raised my new, delicate hands up onto his chest, tracing his muscles with the tips of my fingers.

"We don't have to go back so soon, you know. They won't miss us." I murmured, relishing the taste of his breath on my tongue.

"Ah, quite the contrary my lovely betrothed. The three days it took for your transformation went by while everyone else went home. I stayed with you of course, and everyone is thinking of a way to rebuild the town hall. The wolves are back in La Push, and the humans are slowly coming to terms with what happened. Everyone else is at home. Well, almost everyone." He looked down as he said this, resting his head on the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around him.

"What do you mean 'almost everyone'?" I asked softly, stroking his hair.

"Maria forcefully took Jasper with her, in the midst of the fire, so we couldn't get there in time. Alice is devastated." He replied, his lips moving softly on my neck. I blanched at the news and laid my head down on Edward's shoulder.

"Oh God, what is going to happen?"

"I don't know. Alice is trying everything to get a pickup on where they went. The only problem is that Maria is effectively blocking her." His voice broke and his shoulders shook slightly. I could tell from the way his arms shifted to crush me against him that he was as devastated as I was.

I held him closer, the both of us still leaning on the tree. I lifted his head to gaze into his eyes, to tell him that we'll figure something out. I brought my lips to his to help him take his mind off. I molded to him as we moved together, our lips kissing softly.

"We should get back." Edward managed to let out between pecks. He did not seem to want to go, but I knew we had to.

"We should." I grabbed his hand and started running in what I believed to be the direction of the Cullen Mansion.

**Well, then people. There you go. I personally like this a bit better than the last one, and I think I got some Edella action. Although it wasn't much.**

**Tell me what you think and review!**

**Love, =D**

**QTL**


	12. Knowing

**Here we go guys. Another chapter.**

The house was quiet, even though we were all gathered together. When Edward and I reached the mansion, I was the object of mockery, from Emmett of course. But Alice sat in the corner, her head in her hands, muttering under her breath.

We all tried to speak to her about ideas pertaining to Jaspers rescue, but it was no use. She just shushed us in the end. And so it was, for weeks after the fire, Alice never saying a word since Jasper, Edward and I enjoying each other's company since my new found Vampirism, everyone else still trying to do something productive.

Eventually though, I had it with the isolation. We hadn't found any solutions and Alice's situation was getting worse. So I rose from Edward's arms in bed and made for the door.

"Bella?" Edward asked. It was unusual for me to just up and leave and my abilities haven't developed yet, so Edward was keeping watch.

"I'm worried about Alice, Edward. I do not want her to stay that way in her room. She's been in there for the past two weeks, and she hasn't been out even to hunt. I want to go talk to her." I replied the worry and concern laced in my voice. He nodded and rose to join me.

"We'll come too." Emmet said when I opened the door. We made our way down to the second floor, and knocked on Alice's door.

No answer.

"Alice? We'd like to speak to you darling." Esme crooned through the door, only to receive silence on the other end.

"Open the door, she's inside, she won't open because she's having a vision." Edward piped up and pushed through the door, making us all spill inside, to where Alice sat, still as a marble statue.

"Alice?" I inched my way toward her, so as not startle her out of her stupor. Everyone else stood back watching the scene unfold.

Alice latched onto me quick as lighting, too fast for even me to see, and brought me down to her level. The minute our eyes caught, I knew, I knew like as if I'd know it all my life. I saw into her vision and straight into the characters minds. Characters being the objects of what Alice was foreseeing about.

_Jasper bit into the newborns neck, paralyzing her. The setting seemed to be in a ballroom of sorts, like that you would see in an ancient mansion. Maria stood behind him, doing the same to another new born. What they did was not clear at all, nothing I've ever heard about or seen before. Suddenly, thoughts pushed their way into my mind, allowing me to hear nothing else._

'_I'm sorry, Alice. I'm sorry.' Jasper's thoughts whispered as if a wind were to blow them away. _

'_My new discovery shall have all bent to me…' Maria's thoughts turned into gruesome pictures of horror, torture and famine. I pulled out of their minds just before the vision ended, when Alice's grip tightened around me and kept me in. The vision changed of one with Jasper in shackles. He was in a uniform, an old one it seemed, similar to the confederates of the civil war. There was a bayonet at his back, pushing him forward, into what looked like a clearing with a hang man's stand in the middle. To the left hung a boy of about fourteen, dead, and to the right hung Maria, a knife in her back, also dead._

"_What about my Alice? What will happen to her?!" His thoughts bombarded me again, overlapping those of the man behind him. _

The vision suddenly fuzzed and blurred until I could see nothing but Alice's stricken face in my eyes. She let go of me and shrunk into a ball, sobbing sobs more heart-wrenching than ever.

"Oh My God." I murmured. I looked up and saw the Cullen's confused faces.

"I think I just found my power." I mentioned stupidly. They gathered around.

"What do you mean?" asked Edward

"What is it?" Carlisle inquired.

They waited for me to answer and just as I opened my mouth to speak, Alice broke in and explained.

"Her power is intuition and invasion. Her mind was so strong when she was a human that now it has the ability to invade people's mind at will, to probe and seek everything she needs. Her intuition tells her the inner most thoughts. Just like reading Jasper's thoughts in my vision."

I didn't know that, so I looked as dumbstruck as the rest of them.

"That would make her the strongest of us. Mind wise of course." Carlisle spoke, we all turned to him. "What did you see, sweetheart?" He asked Alice, encouraging her to speak. She only shook her head and turned to me, asking me to say instead.

"Uh, well, when Alice pulled me into the vision, I saw Maria and Jasper feeding or biting a pair of newborns, I don't why, and before I could figure it out, the thing changed to show Jasper on his way to being hanged."

"Hanged, you say?" Esme gasped.

I nodded. "He was wearing his confederate uniform and was in shackles. Maria was already dead, and there was a boy beside her, fourteen years old I'm guessing, he was dead as well. Both hanged."

"But Jasper is a vampire, I'm sure it's not possible for him to be restrained by metal. And nobody kills by hanging, not anymore. It wouldn't hurt Jasper." Edward argued, moving to sit between Alice and me.

"Unless…" Emmett started but didn't finish.

"Unless what Emmett?" Rosalie prodded, looking worse for wear, and wracked with worry for the family.

"Unless, or course, it was the Volturi." He said.

And just like that, I knew. Again.


	13. Bedi' Eiyah!

**Well then, Chapter 13.**

**Sorry for the long wait, updating more often is a Resolution of mine….=)**

**Anyway, thank you, readers, for sticking with me! Happy New year!**

**BPOV**

'Emmett is right, it is the Volturi.' I said, rising from the floor as all turned to look at me. I sat by Alice, and put my arm around her. She was still sobbing.

'I am? Sweet!' Emmett smiled.

Carlisle nodded at me. 'It could be them, I remember Aro being adamant to find something that has the ability to destroy vampires. Don't ask me why, I wouldn't know. He was very tight-lipped about it."

"What could it have been?" Esme asked, coming to stand by her husband.

I answered, 'I think it's because of my new abilities that I know, being that _is_ the ability to know what I want, that it is some sort of antidote, one that weakens a vampire. Only weakens, though, because they still have immortality and all that comes with it, it's just that he feels pain as if he were human again, and Maria being as smart as she is, must have figured it out."

"What the hell is it made of then?" Rosalie paced a slight mixture of worry and anxiety.

"Reversive Ver-vaneh. It originates from the herb Vervane, which is good for general health and well-being. Reversive is that it works against what it naturally does. Vervane in vampire myth is used to repel us, so Aro used it. I think it works, with what Maria is doing." Carlisle replied.

"That explains why she was stronger than Jasper; she must have scratched him with it. It means he is susceptible to dying the way I saw it." Alice stopped to sobbing to say.

"But that doesn't explain why she bloody disappeared!" Edward exclaimed.

"That's just it, though." I muttered. "She is the kind of vampire who has the ability to disappear. Jasper mustn't have known until now."

"And the fire?" Emmett asked.

"Another ability, she seems to be something extremely powerful." Alice spoke up. "Bella, come here."

I had gone to stand by Edward when she beckoned. "Alice?"

"Bella, listen to me. I am going to seek another vision, and you're going to read it. We need to find how much time my darling has left, and where he is. Do you understand?"

"But Alice, she doesn't know the extent of what she can do! It could hurt her!" Edward came to sit by me. Everyone else joined us so that we sat in a tight circle.

"Edward, she is a vampire now, she can take it. Trust me." Alice reassured him and closed her eyes. I mimicked her and concentrated.

_It was a dark room, and in the corner I could see Jasper. He looked pretty beaten up, and was breathing hard. He was in his confederate uniform and shackles like Alice saw earlier. I felt her essence beside me in the vision. Out of some childish hope, I called out to him, thinking he might, just might be able to hear. Just like Edward said, I didn't know the extent of my powers so I had to try. _

'_Jasper? Can you hear me Jasper?' I called, as I felt Alice suddenly gone._

'_unmmmph. Who'sat?' he muttered, rolling his head from side to side. _

'_Shhh, It's me, Bella.' I replied, and saw myself come closer to him. By this time, I forgot that Alice wasn't there and I felt time slipping._

'_Wha'? Bella? How?!' His eyes opened, to reveal bright red irises. I gasped._

'_Oh Jasper, what did she do to you?'_

_He closed his eyes. 'She made me do things I haven't done since I met Alice. The works.'_

' _Jasper. Listen to me; I feel that I have no time left, so I can't explain, just tell me. How much time do you have left? Where are you? Jasper!!' I could feel time go faster, slipping through the grasp my mind had. 'Jasper!' _

'_Bella, I'm in the South! There is only one colony in the whole of America that still lives like it was the civil war time period. You can't find it, but I can give the general location. It's somewhere just below Texas but _above_ Mexico.' He whispered. 'No time, half a month at least!'_

'_WHAT? You mean to say in between? Not possible!" I yelled, my voice was becoming distant and I began to hear the Cullen's frantic ones. Jasper's "Trust me!" was all I caught before he vanished._

JJJJJJJJJJJJAAAA

"Bella!" Edward yelled. I opened my eyes and told them everything.

"But that's impossible! There isn't a colony, nowhere on the map!" Carlisle exclaimed, calmly.

"All he said was to trust him, so there must be. He doesn't have much time, but at least his position explains the uniform." Esme reasoned. Carlisle nodded, still thinking.

"Alice?" I began, "What happened to you? You disappeared halfway." Everyone looked up, curious about the same thing.

"I saw only up until the room and his muttering, and then your sight sort of blocked me and pushed me out. I don't know." Alice said.

"I think we have just found Bella's last power. But what is it?" Emmett asked.

"I suppose it's just that she can see the present, like her finding out what she wants, just visually." Rosalie offered. They nodded in subtle agreement.

"Well then. Time to do something, and time is something we have to spare. Emmett can you call the Denali clan, see if they'd like to join us. Esme, could you take some money out for us?" Carlisle inquired as Esme nodded.

"Where are we going?" I asked, confused.

"Since it isn't on the map, we have to physically find the colony on our own." Edward explained. We stood and walked to the door, passing a flitting Alice, who was almost done packing, since we were the last in the room.

"We'll get him back Alice. I promise." I stopped her and she hugged me.

"Thank you, now go pack; my husband is being held by a crazy, immortal old lady, and I want him back."

**Well, Review? Please, for New Years? =)**

**I like this chapter, tell me what you think. Flames welcome!**

**QTL.**


End file.
